Sprichwörter
by Levitt
Summary: Ein paar Sprichwörter mit den Supernatural Charakteren
1. Chapter 1

Dean rümpfte angewidert die Nase.  
Was roch hier so furchtbar?  
Er stellte seine Bierflasche zur Seite, erhob sich von Bobbys Sofa und ging in die Küche, um nachzuschauen.  
In der Tür blieb er, halb erstaunt, halb entsetzt stehen.  
Soweit er es durch den Qualm erkennen konnte, stand Castiel am Herd. Vor ihm eine große Pfanne, aus der zwei lange, orangefarbene, dürre Vogelbeine ragten …  
Dean brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen. „Äh, Cass, was …?"  
Der Engel wandte den Kopf und blickte seinen Freund verwirrt an.  
„Aber, Dean, du hast doch vorhin gesagt „Brat mir einen einen Storch" …"


	2. Chapter 2

Ehe Dean den Mund geschlossen hatte, war Castiel verschwunden.  
„Woah, nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte er. Warum mussten Engel eigentlich immer alles wörtlich nehmen?  
Keine zwei Sekunden später tauchte Castiel wieder auf, seine Stirn verwirrt gekräuselt.  
„Wo warst du?", herrschte der Jäger ihn an.  
„In Bobbys Küche …", antwortete Cass ruhig.  
„In Bobbys …" Natürlich, dachte Dean genervt. Wo auch sonst … „Und was hast du da gemacht?" Wollte er es wirklich wissen? Nein, eigentlich nicht …  
„Nachgesehen. Aber da war kein verrückter Hund in der Pfanne …"  
Dean stöhnte. Er würde in nächster Zeit vorsichtiger mit seinen Sprichworten sein …


	3. Chapter 3

Nein, Dean fragte nicht. Er hatte aufgegeben. Er wollte nicht wissen, was Castiel schon wieder tat.  
Warum er sich eine Landkarte und einen Stadtplan nach dem anderen von Bobby geben ließ.  
Am Ende des Tages saß er auf dem fleckigen Teppich mitten im Wohnzimmer des alten Jäger; um ihn herum Berge von Papier.  
Seine Stirn war in nachdenkliche Falten gelegt. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Es stimmt nicht", murmelte er. „Es stimmt einfach nicht!"  
Schließlich ließ Dean sich doch hinreißen. „Was stimmt denn nicht, Cass?", fragte er.  
„Es führen nicht alle Wege nach Rom …", antwortete der Engel enttäuscht.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean hörte das Flügelrauschen, doch ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft den Kopf zu heben und zu fragen was los war.  
Hinter seinen Schläfen manifestierten sich gerade pochende Kopfschmerzen und sein Magen schlug Purzelbäume. Er hatte jetzt wirklich nicht die Nerven, um sich um Castiel zu kümmern, der mit gekräuselter Stirn dastand und die Welt nicht zu begreifen schien.  
Schließlich beugte sich der Engel hinab und blickte suchend unter den Tisch.  
Dean seufzte. Dann holte er Luft und schob die Kaffeetasse ein Stück zur Seite. „Was?"  
„Ich sehe keine Katze …"  
„Katze?"  
„Ja. Sam hat gesagt, du säßest beim Katerfrühstück …"


	5. Chapter 5

Als Castiel völlig durchnässt und mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich in Bobbys Wohnzimmer auftauchte warf Dean seinem Bruder Sam einen warnenden Blick, der besagte: Frag nicht! Um Himmels willen, bitte frag nicht!  
Aber Sam schien nicht zu verstehen. Oder er machte sich vielleicht einfach einen Spaß daraus …  
„Äh, Cass, warum sieht es so aus als wärest du gerade in voller Montur eine Runde schwimmen gewesen?  
Der Engel sah seinen Schützling vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich war draußen. Aber es stimmt nicht, was Dean gesagt hat."  
„So, und was hat er gesagt?", erkundigte sich Sam.  
„Dass es Katzen und Hunde regnet …"


	6. Chapter 6

Diesmal war es Dean, der verwirrt die Stirn kräuselte.  
Er stand in der Tür zu Bobbys Wohnzimmer und beobachtete Castiel, der auf dem Sofa saß und eine Tasse mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit in den Händen hielt – mitten im Hochsommer bei 35 Grad im Schatten.  
Das an sich war schon außergewöhnlich.  
Viel mehr zu denken gab dem Jäger jedoch der Geruch, der in dem Raum lag. Angewidert rümpfte er die Nase. Das war eindeutig Kamille.  
„Sam …?"  
Sein Bruder grinste: „Abwarten und Tee trinken …!"  
Dean schwor sich, dass das Benutzen von Sprichwörtern in Castiels Gegenwart ab sofort verboten war …


	7. Chapter 7

Sie gingen jetzt schon eine ganze Weile nebeneinander her; schweigend, bis Dean auf einmal die Stille unterbrach.  
„Weiß du was, Cass, manchmal steckt in Sprichwörtern doch eine gewisse Wahrheit …"  
Der Engel legte den Kopf schief und blickte den Jäger fragend an.  
Dean holte tief Luft und senkte den Blick. Er konnte Castiel einfach nicht dabei ansehen, obwohl seine Worte aus tiefsten Herzen kamen. „Eines sagt: Freunde sind wie Laternen auf einem langen Weg …"  
Castiel kräuselte verwirrt die Stirn.  
„Sie machen ihn nicht kürzer, aber manchmal etwas heller …"  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Castiel verstand.  
Dann lächelte er.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean wusste nicht woher Castiel die hässliche Kröte hatte, die jetzt seit dem Morgen still auf Bobbys Küchentisch saß und von dem Engel angestarrt wurde.  
Als am Nachmittag eine weitere hinzukam zog der Jäger nur verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Die dritte brachte jedoch am Abend das Fass zum Überlaufen.  
Dean zog sich einen weiteren Stuhl heran und sein Blick wechselte beständig zwischen den Kröten und dem Engel hin und her.  
Doch erst als Castiel eine Dollarnote auf die Tischplatte legte, konnte Dean nicht mehr an sich halten.  
„Cass …?"  
„Sie tun es einfach nicht!"  
„Was denn?"  
„Gehen und flöten …"


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel kräuselte verwirrt die Stirn, legte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte Dean fragend an.  
Sam konnte nicht mehr. Er wusste, was kommen würde und presste sich die Rechte auf den Mund, um nicht laut loszuprusten.  
„Dean?" Die Stimme des Engels hallte durch die nunmehr leere Lagerhalle.  
Der Jäger seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand verzweifelt über das Gesicht, ehe er sich umdrehte.  
„Cass …?"  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Instrument spielst!"  
„Hä?" Wovon zur Hölle sprach Castiel?  
Sam gluckste; war das herrlich!  
„Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt, jetzt bläst du diesem Dämon den Marsch …"


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel legte den Kopf schief und verzog das Gesicht.  
Sein Blick wanderte von Bobby zu Dean und wieder zurück zu dem alten Jäger. Dann trat er schließlich einen Schritt vor und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn.  
„Was …?"  
Keine Sekunde später zog der Engel seine Hand wieder zurück und wandte sich leicht angesäuert an seinen Schützling.  
„Dean, ich verstehe nicht, warum du in letzter Zeit andauernd lügst!"  
„Hä?" Was sollte DAS jetzt? Dean warf Sam einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Bobby ist keine Laus über die Leber gelaufen!", erklärte Castiel schließlich …


	11. Chapter 11

Dean schlug sich die Rechte vor den Mund und verfluchte sich im Stillen. Warum hatte er nicht die Klappe halten können?  
Er sah Castiel schon vor sich stehen: die Stirn gekräuselt, den Kopf leicht schiefgelegt und ihn fragend anblickend.  
Doch stattdessen rümpfte der Engel nur leicht die Nase.  
„Ich rieche nichts", sagte er schließlich und wandte sich an Sam. „Es scheint, als hätte Dean Recht. Das ist nicht auf seinem Mist gewachsen. Das muss der Mist von jemand anderem gewesen sein …"  
Sam presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte. Dann drehte er sich ruckartig zur Seite und prustete los …


	12. Chapter 12

Dean traute seinen Augen nicht.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein - das DURFTE nicht wahr sein.  
Ein Alptraum, ja, bestimmt. Oder eine Halluzination …  
Denn was dort vor ihm auf dem Hof von Bobby stand war nicht sein geliebter Impala, sein Baby, sondern ein Schlitten.  
Ein Weihnachtsschlitten, um genau zu sein, mit zwei großen, dumm dreinblickenden Rentieren.  
Und es konnte nur eine Person geben, die dafür verantwortlich war. „Cass …!"  
Keine Sekunde später vernahm er das vertraute Rauschen von Flügeln.  
„Aber, Dean, du sagtest doch, wenn ich dich noch einmal wegzappe, ohne dich vorzuwarnen, fährst du mit mir Schlitten …"


	13. Chapter 13

Den ganzen Tag schon lief Castiel mit diesem Lächeln im Gesicht herum.  
Es musste schon etwas ganz Besonderes sein, das den Engel dazu brachte, seine Gefühle zu offen zu zeigen.  
Sam hatte ihn eigentlich fragen wollen, aber er fand erst am Abend den Mut dazu.  
„Oh", antwortete der Engel und seine blauen Augen strahlten vor Glück. „Ich freue mich darüber, dass Dean aus freien Stücken etwas Gutes tun will!"  
„Hä?"  
„Er hat doch gesagt, morgen will er diesem Kerl die Leviten vorlesen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was diese Leviten sind, finde ich es eine nette Geste von ihm …"


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel stand in Bobbys Küche und starrte mit leicht schief geneigtem Kopf und gerunzelter Stirn auf den Hängeschrank.  
Als Dean ihn so das erste Mal sah, fragte er sich, was der Engel da tat. Als er eine Stunde später immer noch so da stand und den Eindruck machte, als hätte er sich in der Zeit keinen einzigen Millimeter bewegt, konnte er nicht anders …  
„Cass …?"  
„Dean, wenn sich die Töpfe nicht endlich auf die Suche machen, werden sie nie den passenden Deckel finden. Und du hast doch gesagt …"  
Aber da war der Jäger schon aus dem Haus gestürmt.


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel betrachtete verwirrt seine Fingerspitzen, mit denen er noch vor wenigen Sekunden über seine rechte Wange gefahren war, während Sam beruhigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm seines Bruders legte.  
Der Jäger wusste, was kommen würde und er spürte, wie Dean sich anspannte und kurz davor war Cass an die Kehle zu springen.  
Nein, dachte Castiel, da ist nichts. „Aber, Dean", setzte er Mitleid erhaschend an, „ich verstehe nicht … was soll ich mir abschminken? Ich habe doch gar nicht …"  
„Ich bring ihn um!", murmelte Dean und ballte die Rechte zur Faust. „Ich bringe diesen begriffsstutzigen Engel irgendwann um …"


	16. Chapter 16

„Nein, Sam, ich kenne meinen Bruder gut. Das würde er niemals tun! Nicht einmal er würde so tief fallen!"  
Dean zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, als er die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss warf und Sam und Castiel im Wohnzimmer in einen Disput verwickelt vorfand.  
Sofort war sein Interesse geweckt. Welche Schwierigkeiten warteten jetzt schon wieder auf sie? Wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass selten etwas Gutes dabei heraus kam, wenn es um Castiels Brüder ging. „Wer würde was nicht tun?", fragte er den Engel.  
„Zur Not auch Fliegen fressen", antwortete dieser, während in Sams Augen der Schalk aufblitzte.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean sah förmlich, wie die kleinen Rädchen in Castiels Gehirn ratterten.  
Er kräuselte leicht die Stirn, legte den Kopf schief und schien Sam und ihn sehr intensiv zu mustern, als suche er verzweifelt etwas Bestimmtes.  
Dann wanderte sein verwirrter Blick zu Bobby, der seufzend seine speckige Mütze ein Stück tiefer in die Stirn schob, als könne er sich damit unsichtbar machen.  
„Was ist nun, Cass, wir sind immer noch ganz Ohr!", juxte Sam und erntete dafür von seinem Bruder einen Ellenbogenstoß in die Seite.  
„Ihr seid keine Ohren", murmelte der Engel. „Menschen", setzte er hinterher, seufzte tief – und verschwand …


	18. Chapter 18

„Seit wann hat Bobby Pferde?"  
Dean zuckte beim Klang von Castiels Stimme zusammen und ließ vor Schreck die Kaffeetasse fallen, die klirrend auf dem Küchenboden zersprang.  
„Verdammt, Cass …!" Dean fuhr sich mit der Rechten durch das Haar. „Wie kommst du auf den Blödsinn?"  
Schuldbewusst zuckte der Engel zusammen. „Sam sagte das Leben ist …"  
Als Dean den Kopf hob und den Engel wütend anfunkelte, senkte dieser die Stimme, so dass Dean nur noch etwas vernahm, das verdächtig nach „Ponyhof" klang.  
„Kein!", schrie Dean, stieg über die Kaffeepfütze und packte den Engel am Aufschlag seines Trenchcoates. „Das – Leben – ist – KEIN – Ponyhof!" Bei jedem Wort schüttelte er den Engel so heftig, dass dessen Zähne aufeinander schlugen – und zu seinem Erstaunen ließ Castiel es widerstandslos über sich ergehen.  
„Aber das weiß ich doch, Dean", antwortete er schließlich. „Das …"  
„Ich geb's auf", murmelte der Jäger und ließ ihn seufzend los. „Bevor du anfängst Sprichwörter zu verstehen, passt eher ein Elefant durch ein Nadelöhr …"  
Castiel kräuselte verwirrt die Stirn. „Aber ein Elefant passt doch nicht durch ein Nadelöhr …"  
„Eben!"  
Und damit ließ er Castiel einfach in der Küche stehen.  
Es dauerte eine geschlagene Stunde, bis Castiel verstand. „Oh – ach soooooooo …"


	19. Chapter 19

Den ganzen Abend schon starrte Castiel Dean auf die Nase und Sam fragte sich, wann sein Bruder genug genervt sein würde, um den Engel zu fragen, was los war.  
Zugegeben, das Sprichwort, das er extra für Castiel in den Raum geworfen hatte, würde ein gewaltiges Echo nach sich ziehen, aber das war ihm den Spaß wert.  
Gerade als er sich eine Pizza in den Ofen schieben wollte, vernahm er ein Scheppern. Dann hörte er Dean schreien: „Die Nase eines Mannes hat überhaupt nichts mit dessen Johannes zu tun … Und ich werde dir nicht erklären, wer oder was Johannes ist!"


	20. Chapter 20

„Ihr Menschen seid seltsam", murmelte Castiel leise, aber Dean hatte seine Worte dennoch gehört. Es lag kein Vorwurf in der Stimme des Engels, nur ein trauriges Unverständnis.  
„Warum, Cass?" Irgendwie tat er ihm leid. Er sollte sich mit der Benutzung von Sprichwörtern in Castiels Nähe wirklich mehr zurückhalten.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen legte Castiel seinem Schützling ohne eine weitere Erklärung eine Hand auf die Brust.  
Dean spürte eine angenehme Welle von Wärme durch seinen Körper fahren und keuchte überrascht auf.  
„Liebe geht nicht durch den Magen, Dean", sagte er. „Sie befindet sich in deinem Herzen und in deiner Seele …"


End file.
